Wizard
'''Wizards '''are one of the five Weir Guilds. They have the ability to shape magic with words and charms. This gives them the ability to do more sophisticated displays of magic. Their color is gold. This means that, in a weirbook, the wizards in a family history will be highlighted gold. In their weirbook, there is an entire section devoted to spells and charms. Wizards, being the most powerful, are the rulers of the guilds. The covenant created by the original weir, makes wizards the rulers of the other guilds. Also, wizards have long lives and with their long lives comes a long memory. Revenge and other emotions remind them of all of their losses. Wizard stones manifest at an early age. Due to this, wizard children are used to getting everything that they wanted. This leads them to be spoiled and have no sympathy towards the other guilds. As they grow up, they tend to align themselves with one of the roses, Red or White. Very few wizards choose to get involved in anaweir, non-gifted people, politics and life. This is because there is little excitement. However, those who do get involved are generally very wealthy and influential. This is because they can compel anaweir with mind magic. Wizard Powers Wizards are considered the most powerful of the Weir. This is because they can shape magic with words to create powerful and sophisticated displays of magic. The charms and incantations are generally in latin or other dead languages. They can use a sort of mind magic that makes the anawizard weir and anaweir do whatever they want. Wizard stones manifest at an early age. Untrained wizards tend to 'leak' magic. This means that magic pours out of them and they can't control it. This could put the wizard or those around them in danger. The wizard must be trained to control their magic or they will hurt a lot of people. Level of Power The power of a wizard depends on the knowledge that they have and the stone that they carry. Some stones are more powerful then others. This means that some wizards with more powerful stones can do more exciting feats of magic then those with weaker stones. Also, wizards' power is determined by how much knowledge they have of their craft. They can all learn the same kinds of magic. However, some learn more than others. Wizard History Wizards have ruled over the other guilds for centuries. They have the power to use mind magic to get others to do whatever they want. However, there have been many occasions when wizards have fought each other. The two most powerful groups of wizards are the red rose and the white rose. They have been arguing since before the War of the Roses. This is an anaweir historical event as well as a guild event. For years after the final battle in anaweir history, the roses fought for control of the Wizard Council. Finally, in 1532, the Rules of Engagement were written. They stated that, instead of wizards fighting each other, they whould use warriors as proxies. This would end the fighting. Notable Wizards *Leander Hastings *Jason Haley *Seph McCauley *Nicodemus Snowbeard *Jessamine Longbranch﻿ *Geoffrey Wylie *Claude D'Orsay *Iris Bolingame *Alicia Middleton *Warren Barber *Devereaux D'Orsay *Peter Conroy *Wayne Eggars *Martin Hall *Aaron Hanlon *Bruce Hayes *John Hughes *Kenyon King *Gregory Leicester *Ashton Rice *Elliott Richardson *Brice Roper Category:Weir Category:Wizard Category:Clans